Gowathe first version
by Leon Sunstar
Summary: The first versiopn of my redwall story, the beginning was cut off so try the other one if you want to know the first few paragraphs (both stories split off)


disclaimer: all off Brian's charries belong to Brian.

  
(the beginning got deleted somewhere)  
travel north away there was a cave which within had suprising contents. There was a badger, an otter, and a kind rat. The kind rat, Yiso, had found Kassandra and Caron and had been watching over them for quite a while.  
* * *   
  
  
We had been traveling for a couple of seasons during which we had found some lost creatures. They were an otter and a squirrel, both were less than a season old from their talking I figured out they were just born when their parents were killed since then they had been orphans with no guardians. I named them Malbre and Seriba. One day we were heading east and we heard a screech. It had come from a pit to our left. I went over to it and looked down. There was a kestrel laying with broken wings. I climbed down an picked it up and climbed back up. We stayed at that spot for a couple of weeks letting her heal. Her name was Carane. She decided to stay with us for the rest of her life.  
* * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kassandra and Caron left the rat and went traveling around the countryside looking for Kassandra's family to stay with for the time being. All Kassandra remembered of her family was their were 3 other young badgers, one her age. She decided she would do anything to find them. Also she remembered another badger, and she somehow knew he would be at Salamandastron, the fire mountain of hares and badger lords.  
* * * * * * * *  
  
  
It was towards evening when we saw it. Salamandastron was a distinct shape against the setting sun. We decided to camp and go the rest of the distance in the morning. We had covered most the distance already when I heard a yell behind us, I looked back and saw a rat on top of a hill, on seeing him I knew trouble was behind us. He was part of a corsair crew stranded on land. " Karon, there is a corsair crew following us, carry Malbre and Seriba and start running. I'll carry Calabre and Alabastor. Get to Salamandastron as fast as you can. Hopefully the hares will see us." He did as I told and we both started running. We were on top of the last dune when we saw hares outside the mountain with weapons.  
" Well, do you jolly well need some help Marm?"  
" Y-yes. Corsair rats chasing us."  
" Well you should put the little ones inside before the scramble, Wot, wot? Sundew I think you should bring this badger lady to the jolly ol' badger lord"  
" Okay, come on, what is your name?"  
" Oh!, my name is Gowa."  
We were in the mountian walking upwards, I started hearing what sounded like a hammer on metal. we came to a door made of thick wood, Sundew opened the door and said" Wot, wot lord could you stop that ceaseless hammering you have a visitor!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Sundew, come on in with your visitor." when I went in I almost gasped, Standing there in a forge apron was Sunflash." SUNFLASH! Where have you been for 20 seasons! Mossflower was practically destroyed after you left and we were lucky that we defeated the vermin. AND. . ." Sunflash held a paw up and silenced me.  
"First who are you? And how do you know my name, and I haven't been in Mossflower for 20 seasons since before I went back to see Bella at Redwall? "  
" Oh, you don't remember, we only met a few times. My name is Gowa. The oldest in the only other badger family in Mossflower when we were young. Our parents were best friends even though we live near the northern edge. You ran away after your father was killed in a siege. Then my parents were killed by vermin after the war, and my twin disappeared. So me and my little brothers set of to look for a safe place where I could raise them."  
" Are your brothers here?"  
"Yes and a squirrel, an otter, and a kestrel. "  
" A kestrel? Sundew Go put the little ones with the leverets. And bring the kestrel up here."  
" No need to call her up, she's right out the window. Carane! Come in. " I said opening the window. Hopping on her legs Carane came in.  
" Carane, do you know someone called Skarlath? "  
"Kreeeee! He's my brother." Sunflash looked suprised.  
" He never told me of his siblings. So you ought to know he is dead. He got killed during battle." I looked at Sunflash this time, I really looked at him. I saw a kind gentle beast playing with little ones of all kinds. I smiled.  
" Maybe you should come meet Malbre and Seriba, I think they might like to play with you Sunflash."  
* * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
4 seasons later. . . . . . . Kassandra and Caron were a score of days traveling up the coast away from Salamandastron.  
" We're close, I can feel it in my bones. " The otter nodded as if to say he could feel it to. " It isn't much longer to get there. I think more than my siblings will await us there. Let's go! "  
* * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Being a mother was enjoyable. Sunflash and I had gotten married just a couple of seasons after I came here, and we already had a baby! We had named him, because all off his head stripes were yellow, Sunras; sunrays. My youngest brother, Alabastor, was a young badger now and wasn't a small child anymore.  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
" There it is. Salamandastron. I am certain that is where the rest of my family is. Let's come from the back through the woods. " Caron nodded his head and made a motion as if to say let's go and started walking.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
We were in the woods behind Salamandastron picking different kinds of berries and fruits for the cooks back at the mountian. It was just me, Sunras, and Sundew. I was watching Sunraz climb up a tree when I was knocked out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Watch out! " Whomp! " There's one less vermin in the world. " said Kassandra.  
" Sunras? Gowa? Where are you? "  
" Heee Hee Hee. Othor an' Bather. Me here. " Kassandra looked up and saw a little badger standing in a tree pointing at her and then she saw a hare's ears and a voice.  
" Sunras! Where's your mom?"  
" Hee hee! Mummy in da buthes! " Kassandra looked around and saw a hollow in the bushes and went over to it. Sure enough there was a badger that had been knocked out laying there. " Excuse me but are you looking for her?" The hare looked up and came over.  
" Oh my! what happened to her?"  
" I'm guessing that the weasel Caron just killed must have hit her pretty hard on the noggin.' "  
" Beggin' my pardon but who are you? "  
" My name is Kassandra and this is Caron, he can't speak."  
" Oh! Gowa told us about someone named Kassandra when she first came here. "  
" Does she have 2 brothers? "  
" Yes, why do you want to know? "  
" Because she is my sister, twin to be exact. "  
" Ungh" Gowa opened her eyes. " Where am I!? Who are you?" She said looking at Kassandra. " Oh! Kassandra! Where have you been? "  
" Shhhhh! Gowa you need some rest, your head has a big lump from where that weasal hit you, and you are just lucky he didn't hit your head harder or you would be dead now. " Sunras ran up covered in berry juice.  
" Hee hee hee. Mummy got da big lump on da head! Hee hee hee! ".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We ended up having to stay in the forest overnight. We were walking along the stream heading back to Salamandasron when we heard a shout. We looked up and saw a hare calling to someone behind him. I relaxed, " It's only Bradberry. Come on, lets go up to him." When we got up to Bradberry there were more hares, and also Sunflash. Sunras ran up and grabbed Sunflash around the legs. " Dathy! Weathel bumped mummy on the head! Hee hee hee! " I walked up and picked up Sunras.   
" Sorry we didn't come back last night a weasel tried to get past us. Okay, you know I told you I had a twin? Well guess who killed the weasel? " I called up Kassandra and Caron. " This is my sister Kassandra, and this is Caron, who killed that weasel. Caron Kassandra, this is lord Sunflash of Salamandastron. " I went up to Kassandra and whispered in her ear, "Don't even think of calling me " Lady Gowa" even though he is my husband. "  
When we got back to the mountain we found some rooms for Kassandra and Caron. One day Caron ran in to Malbre and they became best friends.   
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Of all creatures foxes are the worst. There was a whole horde parading around the mountain trying to get in. They thought that they could starve us out but they were wrong, there was a secret tunnel out in the cellars so we could get food, weapons, and allies. Our son, Sunras was a young badger that was fighting along the hares, he carried a long trident made of one of the strongest metals known to badgers. Fighting alongside him were his 3 uncles who wielded a saber, a spear, and a metal tipped javelin. Everyone on the mountain had a sling and bows 'n arrows.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomorrow we were planing an army to army fight so I was out with some hares getting reinforcements to attack from the edges around the mountain. I was sneaking back in the mountain when I heard voices ahead.  
" So where do ya' think dis'le lead us, Ripeye? "  
" I don't know but shut up someone might hear us."  
I came up behind the back one and thrust my saber though him. " Hey! Ripeye, I think there's light up ahead. "  
I brought down my saber and killed the other one to. Then I blacked out. I woke up tied up in a really tight rope. I watched a fox walk in the cave I was in. " Well badger, do you till think that you are high and mighty now? Being as you're tied up? " I looked past him and saw dawn light filtering in the cave. Today was when Sunflash attacked with all the war beasts in the area. "Drag her out in front of the mountain, I bet they will come to try and free her. Keep an arrow pointed at her chest the whole time. Shoot if she tries to escape. " I stood up and walked out, surrounded by vermin only half my height. They made me stand up against a giant stake in front of the mountain. They tied me up and I looked up at Sunflash's window. in the shadows of the room I saw the rest of the badgers on the mountain. I looked at the other windows and saw hares with arrows pointed at the leader of the foxes, Rokdam Mortane. Then I heard it.   
" Guosim, guosim, guosim! Logalogalogalog! " " Heyaaah! Hoyaaah! Firjak Greenstone! Whump! Whump! Whump! " Suddenly I was surrounded by otters, squirrels, and shrews. A shrew came up and cut me loose," You okay marm? I'm Log a Log of the guosim shrews, this is Lady Firdance. "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I am Gowa, Lord Sunflash is my husband. And don't call me' Lady Gowa". It's irritating. Now lets go inside. " I looked at the foxes surrounding the mountain. " This way." I led them to the tunnel and checked the tide, then I stooped and went in. The shrews, otters, and squirrels followed me in. The crabs stayed to the sides of the tunnel, we went on for a bit and ran into Kassandra and Sunras.  
" Gowa! We saw you tied up so we started to come to save you! "  
" No need they saved me. Log a Log, Lady Firdance, this is my sister, Kassandra and this is my son, Sunras. Let's get into the mountain to Sunflash. "   
Right as we got to Sunflash's room an arrow came through the window and it the wall. I picked it up and there was a note on it. I took the note off and gave it to Sunflash, " Looks like they want to duel on the beach. Tomorrow at noon. " Sunflash wrote something on the back of the parchment and sent it back though the window. " I guess that means you'll do it. "  
The next day I walked out with Sunflash and a score of hares. Sunflash had his Mace and a light javelin to fight with. I had some temporary salves ready to use if the vermin attacked while Sunflash was hurt. I saw Rokdam come up surrounded by foxes. He was holding a sword and rope to fight with, he step in the circle marked in the sand as did Sunflash. Sundew stepped up and blew a conch shell, the signal to began. Sunflash swung his mace and hit Rokdam in the feet. Rokdam swung at Sunflash's head and Sunflash ducked and swung his mace at Rokdam's middle, air whooshed out of his lungs and as Sunflash was aiming at his head with the mace, he swung his sword at Sunflash's middle. Then Rokdam rolled over and sprang up, swinging his sword at Sunflash's head and this time Sunflash didn't miss either. The mace hit Rokdam's head so hard it killed him and his sword gave Sunflash a huge wound.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I ran in the circle with Sunras and we started to drag him in the mountain where we would pick him up right. The hares and our allies had surrounded the foxes and now started to kill them so they wouldn't get away. Kassandra met us inside the entrance and helped us carry Sunflash up to the sickbay. I helped Dewfleck put bandages and salves on his injuries. Two days later he was still asleep and I was putting new bandages on his wounds it was early in the morning when I felt it. Next thing I knew was that I was in a bed, I sat up and looked around. Dewfleck came up to me and took something out of a basket on the chair next to the bed. It was a bundle that was wrapped in a blanket. " Gowa, I found you laying down on the floor next to Sunflash's bed and we put you in this bed and while I was watching you, you had these." She lifted a flap in the blanket and there were two badger babes. She looked up at me. " No, I didn't know either. Is it okay if I get up? " She nodded so I picked up the babes and stood up. I heard something and looked up. Sunflash was waking up, so I went over to his bed. He looked up at me, then sat up fast. " Where's the fox? "  
" Dead, same as his horde. Now be careful, you'll wake them up. " I told him.  
" Wake who up? "  
" Some new members of the family. " I put the twins down on his lap. One of them moved just as I set them down, then it opened it's eyes. " And it came as a suprise to me also. I had no idea I was going to have babies. Dewfleck what are they? " Dew fleck came over holding a basket.  
" There's one boy and one girl, both adorable. Now I think you two should go get some lunch, it's been awhile since either of you ate. Heres a basket to hold them in. " She answered.  
" Okay, we'll head down now. " I helped Sunflash get to his feet and we went down to the dining chamber together.  
  
  
  
  
When we entered it went quiet, then got loud again. I went over and sat by Sunras, setting the basket on the table. Sunras leaned over the basket as the blanket moved. " What's in there mother? " I lifted the blanket.  
" Your baby brother an' sister. " Sundew leaned over the basket to.  
" Wow! When did you have them? "  
" According to Dewfleck sometime last night. Oh! thank you Dewfleck." Dewffleck had come over with a concoction for the babes. I fed them as neatly as one can. When I was leaving Kassandra and my brothers came over, behind Kassandra trailed a strange badger.  
" Gowa! This is Toboner, yesterday Caron and I ran into him in the forest. Toboner, this is my sister Gowa. And Gowa, what's in that basket your carrying? "  
" Your new niece and nephew. " I told her while uncovering them. " You can hold one of them, you to. " the second one was aimed towards Toboner. He loked suprised but did pick one up. I leaned towards Caron ad whispered to him, " Looks like a badger couple there. " He nodded once, as if thinking the same thing. then the one Kassandra was holding started crying so I went and took him to quiet him down, Toboner put the one he was holding inthe basket and came over and helped me.   
" Looks like your good with children. "  
" You try living in a town with lots of dibbuns. " I put the other baby in the basket and picked the basket up.  
" I've got to go, see you later. " I went to the forge and luckily Sunflash wasn't hammering. I went in over to Sunflash. i set the basket on the ground and was watching them wriggle around. I took the girl out and held her. " So, what are we going to name them? "  
I took the boy out and set him on Sunflash's lap, He looked up, worry in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm worried, Careen came back just now with bad news. Apparently theres yet another horde headed this way, over in the southlands is where they are, it will take them about 2 seasons for them to get here. I don't want the babes to be here then. " I looked out the window at Careen. She nodded. I sighed, the battles would be to close together. I looked down at the girl.   
" Molina. " I whispered. Sunflash looked up.  
" What? " I looked at him.  
" Molina, my mothers name. " Then I just started crying, she looked up and grabbed the end of my nose. Sunflash had been watching me and then smiled.  
" Molina it is. I think it might suit her. " Then I looked up.  
" Redwall! I can bring them there during the war. They'll be safe there! "  
" You're right, they would help you with them. Now let's decide a name for our boy. "  
" since we named her after my mother, how about his name be Barkstripe, after your father. " He looked back up and smiled.  
" I guess your right. Isn't she Barkstripe? " Barkstripe reached up and grabbed Sunflash's ear.  
* * * * * *  
  
  
It was a season and a month later. Kassandra had married Toboner. I wasgetting ready tohead to Redwall with Molina and Barkstripe. Fleetrun and Jodd were accompying me there because they knew the way. We were bringing the youngest leverets to keep them safe. We were now a day's traveling from Salamamdastron, I was chasing a leveret that was a bit ahead of the group.   
" Milron! wait up you rascal! " I ran into a clearing and saw a group of squirrels. One of the group looked back.   
" Me thinks this badger marm might be lookin' for this rascal. marm are you lookin' for this rabbit? " One of the squirrels brought forward Milron.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thank you, he ran ahead of the group. We're headed to Redwall abbey to keep the young 'uns safe during the war that'llbe coming in a few months. I'm Gowa. " Just then I heard some yelling.   
" Gowa! your babes just started cryin'! we can't get them to stop! where are you! " I turned around and yelled back.  
" Over here! " Fleet run came up holding the baskets.   
" By the way, when are you goin' to teach them to walk? Their bloomin' heavy! " I went over and took the baskets and quieted them down.  
" Fleetrun, these are the squirrels that found your   
Milron. " one of the squirrels stepped forward.  
" We'll 'elp ya get to the abbey, we just started to go back there. "  
" Thank you. " The squirrel leader's name was Redfarl. she helped us get most of the way there before we ran into vermin. A couple of squirrels where watching the children, the rest of us where fighting. In the scramble Redfarl was wounded hard. Once we had destroyed the vermin, I went to attend to her. Jodd was helping me. when I said his name she looked at him strangely.  
" Surely you ain't the hare that wanted to be a squirrel,  
aren't ye? "  
" Wot ho! I 'amember! I fought with ya to save Redwall from that Swartt! " It turned out that Redfarl was to hurt to walk, so I decided to carry her the rest of the way. the next morning we made it to Redwall. Redfarl called up,  
" Some phantom warriors returnin' for some food! "  
The gates opened and we walked in. Walking up to us was a young mouse. " Hello Abbess Bryony, this badger and hares are plannin' on staying here during a war at Salamandastron with their young 'uns. " She looked up at me and answered.  
" You are welcome at this abbey. We have once before had a badger here and he was called Sunflash, do you know him? "  
  
  
  
  
  
" Why I do, would you like to see some of our children? Their names are Molina and Barkstripe. I'm Gowa. " Then Barkstripe started crying. I went to where their baskets were and picked him up. " See, they are twins. We named them after our parents, my mother, his father. " The abbess went over to the other basket and picked up Molina.  
" They sure are big. How old are they? "  
" About a season an' a half old. Could you show me around? I'd like to get to know this place. " As she showed me around, I told her about Salamandastron and about my life there. When we got to the kitchens she gave boththe babes a candied chestnut and they loved them. She decided toput me in Bella's old room. Looking around in there I noticed something, it still lookedlike a badgers room like nothing had been changed since she had left her life. I set down the babes baskets and took them out and set them on the floor. Molina started crawling towards the door, I picked up Barkstripe and followed her. Her destination was suprsing, she led me to a tapestry of Martin the Warrior. It looked just like the carving Sunflash had shown me, only just Martin. Then a mole trundled up.  
" So yurr beez the Badger dat ee abbes told oi aboot. Moi name beez Foremole Togget. " He tugged his snout.  
" Nice to meet you Togget, these are my babes, Molina, and Barkstripe. "  
" Yurr hurr, Molina's a noice name fer d' babe! "  
" Thank you, it was my mothers name. "  
* * * * * * *  
  
We had been at Redwall for about a week now. I was down by the lake with my twins, letting them crawl around when an otter popped out of the water.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Why hello marm, how are ye? My name's Skipperjo, my crew of otters 'ave just popped by to say hi to Abess Bryony. " Then a lot of little otters jumped ashore and ran over to Molina and Barkstripe. " The little 'uns have never been here afore. I was watching them swim. " The otters were now playing with the twins, all of them were having fun. A group of dibbuns were passing by so they joined in to play.   
" Well nice to meet you sir. Theres a war about to start at Salamandastron, So me an' some hares brought the little ones over here 'till it's over. We wanted to keep them safe. " I looked over at all the little ones playing and saw Barkstripe stand up and start to walked surrounded by mice and moles, then he sat down and the other dibbuns laughed. The bell rang for dinner and I went over to pick them up and go in.  
* * * * * * *  
  
We had been there for a month when I had the dream.  
a mouse strode p to me in the mist with armor on and wielding a sword. He started a chant which was picked up by other voices.  
Upon the sky, danger weilds high,  
Ones that leave the abbey,  
Go armed, for safety!  
Battle at the mountain,  
Vermin cover beach,  
Remember this chant!  
Riverdogs deep breaths,  
Bushy tails held high,  
Fighting longears,  
Digger's tunnels,  
Spiny backs in balls,  
Save a mountains creatures!  
A future Tussock,  
Past court of Bucko Bigbones,  
Of retired Long Patrolers,  
Waiting for a fight!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To the Otter and his wife,  
Go north through swamp,  
Death if follow lamp,  
Through a desert plain,  
Woodlands plenty,  
Riverwolf's ford,  
Tug twice upon the satin cord!  
  
They kept repeating this, images going in and out of my mind. Then I woke. Molina had rawled up on my bed and was jumping up and down. Barkstripe was watching her, smiling. I got up and she grabbed a pilow and started hitting me with it.  
" No move! Stay! " I grabbed her and started too tickle her. " Heeheehee! Stop, pwease! " I headed down to the kitchens still holding her.  
" Once I find your horde, I'll let you go. " Then I almost tripped over a horde of dibbuns that had just came out of a room. " Here you go. " I let her free and she joined them. Then I went to the great hall to find Somi. As I got there I saw him and made my way to him. I told him of the dream and he answered back.  
" I had the same dream, the mouse was Martin the Warrior, this mouse here. " We stood in front of a great tapestry

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN first try at a redwall story, the name gowa was originally made for Gowa's Redwall character, but she liked it and started going by it.


End file.
